Destiny
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: After the Soothsayer predicted Tigress's future, Shifu is convinced that the only way for her to be happy is through matchmakers. Tigress is upset, but the only way for her to get put is to have a boyfriend, something she doesn't have... but has someone in mind... Summary sucks, story better! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, let's just say I have always wanted to do a story with either a matchmaker or a soothsayer...and this has both! There's like a 99% chance this story is better in my head though, but oh well. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1- The Soothsayer

Tigress was walking into her room. They had all just finished training, like always, she pushed herself to perfection, and therefore, she was exhausted.

Some questions had been going through her mind though. Like, why was the Soothsayer watching them train? She seemed like a nice person, well, she made that assumption because she heard that she helped Po. She wasn't able to find out exactly how, but Po speak really well of that goat. She chuckled at the memory when Po called her sir… and said that the beard was the thing that made him confuse. She chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Po asked, who had just entered the barracks. Tigress turned to look and the memory was even clearer now. She continued laughing.

"Nothing" She answered, trying to compose herself since she didn't wanted to mention what had happened, at least not the peacock's name. The villain who caused her nightmares for weeks. The one who almost killed Po. She shrugged at the memory.

"What is it Ti?" Po asked again, now he wanted to know what was going through her mind that made her go from laughing to sad.

"Well, I was remembering the events from Gongmen" She answered quietly.

"And why is that funny?" Po said, that was not something anyone dared to speak out loud, much less, joke about it.

"NO, I mean, remember when we were captured the first time?" Po nodded. "And you confused the Soothsayer because of the beard?" Po nodded again, and then it clicked. He started laughing. Soon Tigress was also laughing along with him.

"Yeah, why do you think she was here though?" Tigress asked, trying to calm Po down. Po was trying to catch his breath, but in between, he managed to answer,

"She told me she was going to see what we needed, like, what we need in order to improve"

"Oh" Po nodded, they remained quiet for a while.

"So, is she watching us train… to help us with techniques or something like that?" Tigress asked, not getting the idea.

"Well, I think is not like Kung Fu based, I think is more like, an improvement to our person or our life"

Tigress nodded.

4 days passed and the Soothsayer was still there…. She had already had a chat with Shifu and each member of the 5 except Tigress. After the chat they all ended really happy and satisfied. Of course, Po wasn't going with the Soothsayer, the goat knew he was walking down the right path, not that the others weren't, but she could give them advice, just like she did with Po.

"Hey, Tigress, wanna play checkers?" Po asked her, he could sense she was tense about something.

"Sure" She got off the Swinging Clubs thing, **(Still bad at names) **and started to walk to the barracks with Po.

"So, why are you so tense about? I mean, if you want to talk about it" Po offered. Tigress sighed, opening the door for Po's room, she got inside and started taking out the checker board.

"Well, Don't you think is weird they haven't called me out? There might be something really wrong with me" Tigress answered, setting up the game.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are probably last just because it was random. Not intentionally" Po explained, starting to make his first move. Tigress felt more relaxed, Po always made her feel this way. She smiled, but as soon as she was going to make her move on the chess board, Viper came running in (or slithering, you know what I mean) she barged into the room, she was panting, but she seemed happy and anxious at the same time, her eyes met Tigress's, Tigress felt the anxiousness and weird feeling come back to her, and suddenly, she started to feel dizzy.

"Tigress, the Soothsayer wants to see you! NOW!" She shouted. Po's eyes darted to Tigress. Tigress stood up carefully, losing trust in her own legs, thinking that any moment now they were going to collapse. She didn't know why, but the idea of knowing your future, or those things just seemed too… weird for her. Maybe because she was more of an action girl. She waited for the thing to happen and she knew exactly what to do. She didn't needed to be told what to do.

But maybe Po was wrong, maybe the goat would just tell her how to improve a certain kung Fu technique and it would all be fine.

She walked to the hall of Warriors, she quietly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw master Shifu and the Soothsayer talking. She closed the door behind her, then walked towards them. Master Shifu turned to look at her, his face was serious, no surprise there. The Soothsayer also looked at her, her face seemed gentle and nice. But Tigress still felt like she was going to be judged my any wrong moved she did right now.

"Take a seat dear" The goat told her. She had the bowl thing in front of her, and the other things, Tigress assumed, that she used to tell one's destiny.

"So Tigress, as you might have heard, the Soothsayer is here to inform what each one of you need to improve" Master Shifu said, Tigress was starting to look relieved.

"And no, not in Kung Fu" Tigress's perked up "Is more like in your own person" She sighed. The Soothsayer shook her head.

"You were the last one for a reason Tigress" _'Oh great' _Tigress thought.

Tigress immediately hold her breath and started to breath slowly, trying to make no noise. Her posture was straight and she had her hands on her knees.

"Tigress, don't worry. I know you are nervous about this. But this will be for better, and I won't do anything to hurt you or your reputation if that's what you are worried about"

Tigress gave her a reassuring nod, saying that she understood.

"Very well. Let us being" She plucked one string of fur from her arm. Tigress didn't flinched. She was looking curiously at the Soothsayer.

The goat set it on the bowl. She stood up and looked at Tigress, analyzing her. She looked into her eyes, which honestly freaked Tigress out. She sat back down, she leaned towards Tigress and ripped part of her vest. Tigress wanted to protest, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I see you are really obedient Tigress, and loyal to your friends" The goat said, putting some dust thing into her bowl. As soon as she put it, there was smoke forming, Tigress watched, her eyes wanting to search for something in the cloud.

The Soothsayer started moving her hands around.

An image of a tiger, much like Tigress, appeared. The image was surrounded by other creatures, Tigress assumed they represented her friends. But all of the sudden, all of them disappeared, and the tiger was left alone, kneeling down.

Tigress felt sadness, and even more when she remembered that it represented her. However, the picture (or you could say the smoke), started to get brighter. A heart started to form. The smoke started to disappear, both Shifu and Tigress turned around. But the Soothsayer continued on looking, and saw something that the other two had missed, just like with Shen, the Ying yang symbol appeared.

The goat gasped. She looked at the tiger who had missed this information. She turned to the masters.

"Well, is obvious what we have to do" Master Shifu stated. Both females looked at him.

"Tigress, the thing you need is love. Not like friends or family, which you already have; but you need someone special in your life" The goat said, starting to pack up the things. Tigress nodded, somehow the image of Po popped into her head.

'_Hold on, why had he not appeared in the image where the rest of the five did?"_

"Therefore, Tigress, you will be going to the match-maker" Shifu ordered her, he stood up. But the goat and Tigress widen her eyes. The goat knew who Tigress belong with, but she couldn't tell her, she had to find out by herself… but a matchmaking appointment will just complicate things for the tiger.

Tigress quickly stood up. She shook the dust from her vest. She looked at both of them,

"Fine, I need 'love'. But I am definitely NOT going to the matchmakers. NEVER" She marched out of them room, leaving both of the adults standing.

"She is right, I know who she loves, and who she belongs with, she won't find the right guy through that" She took her stuff and went started to make her way outside the Jade Palace.

But Shifu wasn't convinced, if she wasn't going to go, he would bring it here.

**Well, hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! I will be updating soon, I think. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me, I might use them. Oh yeah, this is going to be a TiPo story… just so you guys know. Oh and I have a poll on , so please chrck that out!**

**-Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**-What you need**

Tigress was extremely annoyed, mostly with Shifu. How dare he orders her to go to the matchmaker!? He knows how much she hates that stuff, yet, he still did it. Even the Soothsayer was shocked! she stomped to her room, not even bothering to hide her fury. She locked herself in her room, she fell into her bed, and roared into her pillow. She started punching the covers, letting her frustration out.

She started to take deep breaths. She calmed down. that's when she started to think things through. The Soothsayer knew something that she didn't. She probably missed a piece of information... an important one for that matter.

She meditated, she started to ponder on who the person could be? Was it someone who she will just meet? Or someone who she already knew? Was it Po? She stopped and blushed at her thoughts.

why was the panda on her mind? She smiled, she knew why, but she wouldn't tell it to herself, maybe that's the reason why she didn't wanted a matchmaking appointment, because she wanted to decide who she was going to be with, and she had already made her decision.

She sighed, Shifu wouldn't made her go through that, not after the outburst at least. Her mind was getting restless by all of this, until she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and took a deep breath, she didn't wanted to take her anger out on someone else, she needed to control it.

"Hey Ti!" Po said cheerily. She smiled, Po always had that effect on her.

"So how did it went? Oh and dinner's ready!" Tigress started to walk to the kitchen with him.

"So, how did it went?" Po repeated, he knew Tigress wasn't the chatty type, but his curiosity didn't got the memo.

"Is not something I want to talk about Po"She said as she entered the kitchen and took her seat. Everyone was trying to figure out what was Tigress talking about, Po started to serve his special ingredient soup, and everyone started to talk about their own things and what the soothsayer told them.

"Well, she told me I'm doing great, and she taught me this exercise thing to relax." Crane said,

"Oh, well she told me some things about my future and it looked pretty good overall" Viper mentioned, trying to show off her good fortune. Mantis and Monkey started to talk about their own things and some activities they need to do to improve, but like everyone else, their future looked pretty good. Tigress kept quiet during all this time, no one noticed except our fluffy panda.

"So what about you Tigress, what did she told you?" Viper asked. Everyone turned to her.

"I bet whatever she told her, it was awesome" Po added, Tigress kept eating.

"Tigress?"

"Stuff" She answered.

"Well, that's pretty specific" Crane muttered sarcastically. Tigress growled at his comment, Viper gulped.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked, she knew she should't be pushing her, but maybe they could help. Tigress stood up,

"Private, personal, not-to-share stuff" She said with a loud and firm voice. She walked out of the kitchen and to her room, hoping to fall sleep. Everyone in the kitchen was silent.

"Well, whatever the Soothsayer told her must have been pretty life-changing since she doesn't want to tell us" Mantis suggested.

"Now, let's not assume things, Tigress is not the most open person" Viper said, trying to defend her friend.

Everyone nodded and continued to finish their dinner. Once they were done they all headed for their rooms to rest. Po was still wondering why Tigress didn't told them, or why Tigress got in a bad mood once they mentioned it, and why she was quiet. Was something bad going to happen to her? He sighed, he really wanted to ask the tiger, but he knew that he couldn't. At least not now, if he did there was a huge chance that he would get punched for even bringing on the topic. So he had to wait 'till tomorrow to ask her, his curiosity would have to wait.

**Next day...**

Tigress was waking up when the gong rang. Throughout the years she had developed the ability to dress up in less than 15 seconds if she needed to.. and she did, often. They all went outside their rooms and greeted Master Shifu.

Master Shifu looked at Tigress, she was wondering why, his face look as if he was apologizing for something he hadn't done. She just blew the fact away. Shifu didn't gave them orders, he just told them that if they needed anything he would be in the Sacred Pool of Tears. They all nodded, as on instinct, they all headed for the kitchen to have some breakfast. Tigress was just exiting the barracks when she felt an arm grab her. She flipped him over, making the panda fall on his belly.

"Oww" Po said, standing up and rubbing his head. Tigress helped him up.

"Sorry about that" She said.

"So what do you need Po?" Po looked at her, and suddenly he wasn't so sure he made the right decision.

"I was just wondering, what did the Soothsayer told you?" Tigress rolled her eyes and started to march away, Po grabbed her by the arm again, and again, she flipped him over.

She smiled at seeing the panda on the floor,

"I thought we agreed on not grabbing by the arm" She said with a grin. Po stood up, and shook off the dust, then he looked back at Tigress,

"What did she said that makes you so uncomfortable?" he asked. _'If you know it makes me uncomfortable, why do you keep asking?' _Tigress thought. She was thinking about walking away, but Po was ahead of her, he was already blocking the path.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Because if I can help, I will... but you won't tell me" He explained. "And I'm extremely curious".

"Of course you are. Fine, if you so want to know, then you got to promise me not to tell anybody" Po smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, so basically it all started well, she showed me the smoke thing, and then an image of a tiger appeared"

"It was you, right" Po interrupted.

"Of course genius, anyway; the tiger was surrounded"

"by villains?!" Po cut her off again.

"Could you let me finish?!" she sighed "Back to the story, I was surrounded by friends, I could see Viper and Crane and mantis and Monkey..." Neither did Tigress or Po asked why he wasn't there "but suddenly, they all disappeared, the tiger was left alone, kneeling down, sobbing into her knees" Po saw how Tigress expression change, he put one arm around her shoulders. Tigress felt it, and she suddenly a ticklish feeling raise through her spine, but she liked it, therefore, she let Po keep his arm there.

"And then a heart formed, making the tiger stand up and get happy and strong" Po gasped, Tigress rolled her eyes,

"The thing is, Shifu thinks that me meeting a matchmaker would solve the problem, and... I think when Shifu and I turned around, the vision was not done, because I know the Soothsayer knows who I am suppose to be with" Tigress stated. She grumbled,

"See, it just took less than 5 minutes to completely ruin my life" Tigress started to open the door for her room, when Viper came barging in. Po was going to tell Viper to go away so he could tell Tigress something important, but he never got the chance.

Tigress and Po watched oddly Viper, who was smiling and jumping excitedly.

"Tigress! TIGRESS! TIGRESS! TIGRESS!" Tigress took Viper and shook her,

"Calm down!" She yelled. Viper nodded, and breathed in and out.

"TherearematchmakersintheHallofWarriors!" She said quickly.

"What?!" Tigress questioned, she was hoping she heard wrong. Po waiting for Tigress to go off and start yelling.

"Well, there are matchmakers in the Hall of Warriors! They are setting everything up, they have dresses and make-up with them! And they are all really fancy people and stuff" Viper started to tell them, her voice was soft and excited like a little girl who just got her favorite doll "Tigress, is like a dream come true!"

"Pfft, for who would that be?" Tigress muttered irritated. She couldn't believe Shifu would do that to her!? Well, actually, she could. Still, that didn't stop her from getting mad at her master.

"Well, I'm not going" She said, then stepped into her room and locked herself inside it.

Po and Viper were just looking blankly at her door, waiting to see if she was serious, or if she was going to stay there just for a few minutes.

"I guess she isn't coming out" Po mentioned after some times passed. Viper shook her head.

"I'm going to see if the ladies need my help, or if I could grab some make-up!" Viper slithered off. Po was wondering what he should do. Should he just tell Tigress that he liked her...

_And make things for her more complicated by having to deal with me, No, of course not! _

Except if...

_What if I ask the Soothsayer about it... Tigress said that the Soothsayer knows..._

He smiled, and he knew what he was going to do with the rest of his day. He started to walk out and to the village, hoping to find the goat.

**Well! Hope you like it and review! (maybe I can get 3?) Anyway, I will update soon! **

**-Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Well, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews! Also guess what?! SO for one of my classes, we are doing a graphic novel, and I have this awesome idea, so I will probably write it and then switch the names (that is if it turns out to be good). Oohh! And I started and essay yesterday, and today... got it done! So proud of myself! Anyway, now back to the story...**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 3

-Tantrums and Questions.

Tigress locked herself on the room, it was still early, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to come out. True, she could resists weeks without a single bite of food. Maybe a week without water, and she could completely go without any social interaction. Well, that of course excluded Po. And she could train in her room...

_What am I even thinking?! Is not like I'm captive here! This is all just stupid! Me, one of the most respected and feared Masters of all China, afraid of a simple matchmaking session! _

She groaned, complaining. This is exactly the kind of things that always happened to her. She got a new piece of information, and instead of bringing good, it just made her life harder.

_What if I told Shifu that I already love someone? Nah, he will think I just made it up to get out of this. And he will ask who is it... and I don't think I'm willing to answer that._

She was pacing back and forth in her room, thinking what to do. Was it really a big deal to tell her master and kind of, technically dad, that she loves a panda? If someone else told her that, she would say,

"No, now don't be a wimp and tell him!" But she knew all too well, when it came to love affairs, she was a wimp. She couldn't just go and blabber about her crush. Much less because she didn't know how Shifu would react to that. He could have all sorts of emotions, he could not care, he could get mad at her, he could get mad at Po, he could banish him. Or he could get overprotective.

_I should just tell him and let me have it... if I do, then there will no no matchmaking for me!_

but she made her decision to late...

KNOCK

"Tigress! Open the door! The matchmakers are waiting for you!" Her heart stopped beating once she heard Shifu's voice.

"I'M NOT GOING!" She yelled back, leaning against the door to keep it shut.

"TIGRESS! I'M SERIOUS, GET OUT HERE NOW!" Shifu shouted. The rest of the guys started to peek inside the barracks to see what was going on.

"What's the problem now?"

"Tigress doesn't want to come out" Viper whispered.

"Why?" Crane asked.

"Matchmakers"

"Ohhh"

"Well, I certainly want to see where this is going" Mantis said happily. Everyone glared at him and then turned back to watching the tantrum that Tigress was throwing.

"Tigress!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then you are forbidden to train for a whole month!" Everyone gasped.

"You wouldn't dare" Tigress muttered. Shifu got closer to the door and said calmly,

"Try me"

Tigress opened the door. She glared at Shifu, as if trying to kill him with her looks. Everyone was still there watching the scene.

"I hate you" She muttered under her breath. She stomped out of the barracks and went to the Hall of Warriors, she went past the kitchen as Po wasn't there, in the back of her mind she was wondering where he was, but she was glad that he wasn't here, it would have been humiliating.

_'HA! And doing it in front of the rest is not"_

She walked to the Hall of Warriors and opened the door, she almost had a heart attack.

It was pink-ish and they had dresses and they had mirrors and portable changing rooms. And tons and tons of boxes filled with make-up.

"Let the torture commence" Tigress said as Shifu pushed her towards the ladies.

**With Po...**

Po was in the village, he first went to visit his dad briefly. Being there, he took the advantage and ate some dumplings and soup. He then asked the goose if he knew where the Soothsayer was, but he had forgotten,

"Who's the Soothsayer?" Mr. Ping asked, cutting some fresh vegetables,

"Is she your girlfriend Po?" Mr. Ping asked him. Po started to gag.

"Gross NO! She is a goat is like.. what, 80 years old? She tells you your future"

"Oh, right" Mr. Ping said, "Besides, you already like that tiger" He added. Po started to blush.

"right... So have you seen the goat around?"

"Son, there are a lot here, but there's this little market outside the valley, not too far, but a lot of people go, maybe she is there" Mr. Ping said, now attending the rest of the customers.

Po sighed and went to the market. He got easily distracted and started to look around. They had all sorts of cool stuff here... of course, if Tigress were here, she would call it useless.

He then saw a collection of figurines. He hurried over and started to fangirl over them...

He was starting to look at them closely and playing around, or as he called it "analyze their battles strategies".

"Fancy bumping into you Dragon Warrior" He heard a voice behind him say.

"Not now sir" He replied politely. He widen his eyes.

"Sorry about that!" He set the figurines down, his cheeks starting to redden. The Soothsayer smiled.

"I was actually searching for you... before I got distracted" The Soothsayer chuckled.

"Come Dragon Warrior" Po had no idea where she was leading him, but the goat kept walking until they reached a little house. A little bit like the on in his panda village. The Soothsayer sat down and poured some tea into some cups, Po also sat down.

"So why were you searching for me?" She asked.

"Well, its about Tigress... she wasn't acting much like herself about your session" He started saying, but the goat interrupted him,

"Po, I know you want to help her, but you should talk to her first" She said.

"I did! She told me about what you guys saw...how she needs love or whatever. But she did mentioned that there was something else she missed, something that you saw. Like, lets say, who she loves" Po told her. The goat smiled.

"Well, that I did. But that is not for her to know" The goat said, taking a sip out of her tea.

"I won't tell her!"

"So its you who wants to know" The Soothsayer concluded while holding a grin.

"ME? Pfft... no, well...kind of... yes".

"Very well, I can tell you, but you have to tell me something"

"What is it?"

"How do you feel towards Master Tigress?" She asked. Po was taken back.

"Will that affect the results?" The goat hesitated, if she said no, he might lie, but...

"yes"

"Ok, well, to be honest, I love her. She is the most awesome girl I have ever met. I know she thinks herself as a monster sometimes, but I know that's not true. She is the most beautiful, loyal, smart, caring person. And I think any guy would be lucky to have her" Po said, forgetting that he didn't have to give any explanations.

The goat smiled at him, her assumptions were correct... but the panda had no idea.

She took her bowl and put some dust and things inside it, then started mixing it, the smoke starting to form. Po's heart was beating fast. He did love her... but the guy was not going to be him, he was going to be responsible for his own sadness, for crushing his own heart. But he still looked at the smoke, he had to do it for Tigress... because he loved her, and if that meant he will be sad for the rest of his live, he didn't care, because he cared more about seeing Tigress smile.

"Are you ready?" The Soothsayer said. Po sighed and was about to say no. But he nodded.

"Yes"

**Well, here it is! I hope you guys liked it and please review! Oh, and actually, I wasn't planning on adding the Soothsayer again on the story... but i just had to, I mean, she is one of my favorite characters. Anyway, I will update soon! Oh and thanks to Guest who is always reviewing in spanish! Love your reviews! (Me da gusto que te gusten mis historias!)**

**-Peace out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and review! Oh and for my early valentine's day present my friend got me the kfp SOUNDTRACK! Totally awesome, I mean I had the movie, but I also wanted the songs, and she got me the CD! Man, she is the BEST! (of course she also got me some chocolates)**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

-Oh dear and judged

**With Tigress…**

She got pushed by Shifu towards them. She groaned, this day couldn't get any worse.

Oh wait, it can.

The matchmakers took her into a chair nearby. Tigress had a frown, Master Shifu was standing there, watching everything happen, with a small grin on his face. The rests, who were still watching Tigress with anger in her eyes, just stood there frozen. Not even Monkey or Mantis dared to joke about it since they knew that if they did, Tigress would murder them.

Viper slithered to where Shifu was.

"Master, with all respect, how can you let them do this to Tigress!? You can see her face screaming 'get me out of here!' yet you let them!" Viper yelled angrily. Shifu just glared at her.

"This is for the best, I don't want my daughter to end up alone, I want her to her happy, and if this experience leads her towards it, then so be it" Shifu responded.

Viper just looked at him and went towards her friends, who were supposed to be training, but they were peeking in to watch the show. She knew that there was no way for her to win an argument with her Master, mostly because he had a good argument and he even called Tigress 'daughter' which meant he was definitely serious about this. She sighed, she hated seeing Tigress like this.

Tigress was sitting on the chair. She couldn't be any more uncomfortable. First of all, she was there for everyone to see. And second, she was going to get judged by all of those people…

A goat finally took a blank scroll and a pen (of the feather thingy, you know what I'm talking about… hopefully). She circled around the tiger.

"Let's see"

"Favorite hobby" The goat asked her.

"Kung fu" The goat grimaced but wrote it down.

"Favorite color"

"Does that even matter?" Tigress asked, this was ridiculous, this were the kind of questions people asked when they tried to get to know each other.

"Just answer my dear" Tigress rolled her eyes, _'my dear'_ that was so fake, the goat didn't even gotten to know her more than 5 minutes and she already dislike her.

"I like… jade"

"You can just say green" The goat told her while writing it down.

"Well, there's a difference, you see, the gr"

"Now my dear, don't talk unless someone talks to you" The goat said, interrupting the tiger's explanation. Tigress let out a low growl.

"Bad temper" the goat muttered while writing. Tigress just clenched her jaw.

"Ok, favorite store"

"Store?" The goat sighed while rolling her eyes. Tigress just wanted to punch her.

"Yes, dear. A store, you know, where you can find dresses and skirts and"

"I know what a store is, mam'. But I don't go shopping" Tigress stated with an irritated tone.

"Oh dear. Gets irritated easily" the goat said while noting it on the scroll. Tigress was getting extremely annoyed, she watched as the goat scribbled in the scroll.

"Accomplishments"

"Well, I have become one of the Furious Five. I have saved China along with"

"That's not what I meant. Those aren't accomplishments, tell me dear" Tigress was getting ticked off every time she used 'dear', because it was followed by some kind of insult. The goat was lucky Shifu was here or else she would have gladly kicked her out of the Palace and made sure she never crossed her path again.

"Have you ever won any kind of BEAUTY award, or have dated someone famous or rich, or participated on a pageant?" The goat asked.

"Excuse me, I'm Master Tigress, do you really think I have competed on a pageant?!" Tigress shouted. The goat grunted.

"Loses control of her temper easily" She wrote. Tigress swished her tail from one side to another, glaring at the goat. She snatched the scroll away and tore it in half. The goat just gasped, but in a couple of seconds she took out another scroll and started writing. Tigress growled, but before she could do the same thing with the other scroll, Shifu came.

"TIGRESS!" Tigress turned around and looked at the ground with shame.

"Tigress! You stop that right now! You are acting like an immature child! Now just answer to this nice lady and do what she asks you to" The goat smirked and Tigress was about to tell him how the goat was nothing but a big insensible mean good-for-nothing b****, but Shifu cut her thoughts.

"That's an order Tigress" Then he turned around and went to the side to continue watching.

"Well, as much as I want to continue getting to know you" the goat lowered her voice "or not" Tigress gave the goat one of her well-known killer looks.

She wrote "awful looks... they could kill"

"But now that I know your personality" Tigress just shook her head unbelievingly. This was not her personality, at least not all of it. If only she got to know the side of her that Po knew, then she would be impressed.

"Now you need to go with my other friend who will study your appearance" The feline frowned.

"What's wrong with my appearance?"

"Oh dear, where would I start" She muttered while walking away. Tigress bit her lip to stop her from going after the goat. Soon enough, a pig appeared in front of her.

"Oh well, let's get started shall we?" The pig said in a perky attitude. She made Tigress stand up with her arms raised. Tigress had no trouble at all, and up until now, she didn't feel like scratching or punching anything.

"Oh my. Ughh, wow." Where the phrases that the pig kept repeating as she circled around Tigress.

"She is not doing very well, is she?' Monkey whispered to Viper, Viper shushed him, but she knew he was right.

"Tigress, tell me honey, do you wear chest bindings or something similar" The pig asked softly. Tigress bit her lip and started blushing. She knew that Shifu, the five (Currently 4) and the other ladies there, were listening, and to make it worse, the room was now quiet.

Tigress looked around and then went back to the pig, she leaned forward and whispered something to her ear.

"So you do, huh" The pig said out loud for everyone to hear. Tigress blushed, 'Just kill me now' she thought.

"Well, you are straight as a board….no that's actually not true" Tigress sighed "even a board is curvy" She was starting to hate the pig now.

"Well, if you want to find someone who will like you, you will have to stop wearing that. And start wearing other things besides that ugly vest" The pig made a look as if saying 'or you are lost'. Tigress made sense of the words the pig just told her, so to recap, the pig just called her ugly and

"I have to be change my appearance so that someone will like someone who I'm not but looks pretty" Tigress told the pig, hoping to make her realize how stupid it was. But the pig didn't understand.

"Yes! That's exactly what I said! I'm glad you get it" The pig said patting her on the back. She went with the other ladies and told them something. She went back to where Tigress was standing with a box.

She opened it, the others were wondering what the box had in it.

"Oh no. I am NOT wearing that! NO, Nein, Non. NO!" She yelled. The pig shook her head, Master Shifu went to them, knowing how the pig wasn't going to be able to control the feline's outburst.

"Tigress, you will be wearing that! Unless you got a boyfriend, you are not getting out of this! And last time I checked, you don't have one!"

Tigress shrugged, she wasn't going to deny that, but she didn't want to wear that. And to be honest, it kind of offended her.

The others saw her,

"We got to help her guys!" Viper said, she started to slither to where they were.

"Yes, she does have a boyfriend!" They all turned to look at her, and suddenly the snake got nervous, she looked around…

"Is... is Crane!"

"He is?!" Tigress said.

"I am?!" Shifu looked confused.

"I mean, of course he is!"

"Oh right, I am" They got closer together, and faked a smile towards Shifu.

"Oh really, well I guess you can prove to me that you are a couple by doing something only couples do" Shifu said, he knew they were faking it, but just to make sure.

Tigress and Crane looked at each other. Tigress took his wing.

"There, see. That's a very couple-ish thing to do" Even she knew this was not convincing.

"Oh, of course it is… what about a kiss, then I will stop this" Shifu insisted.

Tigress and Crane looked at each other, the rest where so intrigued with the scene wondering if they were actually going to do it.

Tigress gulped, she closed her eyes and started to lean forward, Crane also closed his eyes… their faces were growing closer and closer to each other, until they were just centimeters apart. Just when their lips were going to kiss…

"Ok, sorry I can't do this!" Tigress shouted, drawing back. Crane let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Ok Tigress, now that you stopped this 'scene' of yours, and you proved that you indeed don't have a boyfriend, then you have to wear that"

"Now GO" Tigress took the box and stomped away and into her room.

Po suddenly came in. He had been there watching from the outside, well, he only watched when Tigress was about to kiss his buddy… man, he was glad she didn't. It would have broken his heart.

"Po, where have you been?" Shifu asked.

"umm, just helping my dad" He stuttered. Shifu dropped the subject and ordered them to go and get some training done.

While they were walking to the training hall, Po asked,

"So Crane, why were you about to kiss Tigress?" Crane was about to answer, but of course Mantis had to joke about it.

"Ohh, why is someone here jealous?"

"Pfft, me? Of course not…. So why were you crane?" Viper just giggled.

"Well, it was the only way for Tigress to get out of the whole matchmaker thing" Crane said.

"Oh" Po said, he was relieved that there was nothing else to it… he was remembering what the Soothsayer showed him…

**Well, I was planning that this chapter was going to be shorter, but apparently my fingers didn't got the memo. I will write what Po saw on the next chapter, so don't worry about that :) Anyway, please leave your reviews (3?). I will update soon! Also Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy it and make sure to eat tons of chocolates! (I know V-day is tomorrow, but still)**

**-Peace out:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter, also this will be mostly a flashback of what happened while Tigress was suffering,and Po was with the Soothsayer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISFRUTEN! **

Chapter 5

-What she said is what will be

**Flashback (with Po)...**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Po said, his eyes wandering around the smoke that was starting to form. He felt his palms getting sweaty and drops of sweat start to drop from his forehead. He was fidgeting his fingers. The Soothsayer was moving her hands around the smoke in a circular motion as if she were mixing a bowl of noddles, like Mr. Ping does.

Po was eager to see what he would see. The smoke started to form, and soon enough, it was showing a tiger, Po smiled. Soon enough, just like Tigress told him, the tiger became surrounded by other people, Po already knew who they were, they were her friends. He then noticed that he wasn't there.

"How come I am not there?" Po asked her. The Soothsayer sighed.

"Patience Dragon Warrior" She said and kept missing the bowl. Po frowned but did not dared to differ with her, for he knew that she was wiser than him. His eyes were back to the smoke. The creatures suddenly disappeared, leaving the Tigress alone, kneeling down on the ground, as if she were about to cry. Po felt something in his heart crack… it was weird. But at that moment, he wanted nothing else but to go to her side, pick her up and hug her. Tell her everything is ok, that she was not alone. But he couldn't do that. First of all, she wasn't real, up until now, it was just an image on smoke.

Out of nowhere, a shape started to form, it was a heart. The heart sort of picked up the tiger, Po smiled. The tiger seemed ok now, she seemed stronger, happier, and not alone. But he knew the vision was not over, this was where Tigress told him she missed an important part of information, who was she going to be with?

Po kept looking into it. His eyes widen so he wouldn't miss a single thing of this whole future thing. But what he was about to see would make his faint…literally.

A symbol started to form, it was hard to see at first, but it kept getting bigger and bigger, until it was right in front of them. It was a yin yang symbol. Black and white. Po's jaws dropped opened, he looked unbelievingly to the Soothsayer, hoping she would give him an explanation.

The Soothsayer just smiled.

"A warrior of black and white is going to capture her heart" She looked at Po, "But for what I see, he already has". Po looked back at her and to the smoke, which was starting to get faint. He fainted, causing a loud THUMP to echo throughout the room. The Soothsayer gasped and the shook her head with a small grin on her face. She put a cold wet rag on the panda's forehead.

In a couple of minutes, Po started to open his eyes. He sat up and looked at the goat who was making some more tea.

"You are finally awake, I was beginning to think that you were having a mental break down" the goat said. Po was lost in his thoughts to hear her comment.

'So it's me. I am the one who Tigress is going to be with… or should. So Tigress likes me? Is that why she's been acting weird?' He chuckled 'Acting weird? Right. She's been normal.'

"So by the 'Warrior of Black and White' you mean me, right?" Po said, just to clarify.

"Of course I do, it was the same person who defeated Shen" They were both quiet for a couple of seconds, letting the memory of Shen wash over them and then fly away. They both shivered.

"So… what do I do, I want to help her, or at least get her out of the matchmaking thing Shifu is making her do"

"Matchmaking? I thought I told him that was useless" She muttered angrily.

"Well, the only thing you can do is propose to her and make sure she marries you" The goat said in a serious tone.

"Marry her?! Don't you take is a little bit too soon!?" Po said, is not that he didn't like the feline, but they weren't even a couple! The goat started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just kidding, you don't have to marry her" she caught her breath, "You do however, have to confess your feelings for her, because I don't think she is going to any time soon… and with this matchmaking nonsense, who knows what could happen? Shifu could give her hand away to another guy" The Soothsayer said. Po widen his eyes, she was right… he wasn't going to lose her though.

"Thank you" he bowed to her, they started to make their way outside. Po bowed once again, and then started to make his way to the palace. As he was walking, his mind was making up scenarios on how he should tell her. There was not a certain moment for it, nor a time. And maybe Tigress felt the same way... but what if she still hit him? What if she turned him down? What if her pride took over? Or what if by the time he got there, she was already paired up with another guy and they were already planning their wedding and...

_'Come on now, Po. Don't be stupid. She can't get married in less than an hour' _He said to himself, still, the thought was still flying in his mind, making him quicken his pace.

**A couple of minutes after...**

Po was climbing those evil stairs. Once he got to the top, he was breathing heavily. He opened the door, and followed the screams and shouts to the Hall of Warriors.

"Tigress, you will be wearing that! Unless you got a boyfriend, you are not getting out of this! And last time I checked, you don't have one!" He heard Shifu yell. Po gulped, this could be his chance, he could go and say that she does, that he loved her, that...

"She does!" Po immediately turned around to see between the gap. He didn't know Tigress had a boyfriend, now he wanted nothing but to know who the guy was.

"Is Crane!" Po almost chocked... his best friend... was... dating her!? How dare he... he glared at the avian. Shifu wasn't believing them though... and Po was on his side, he wanted his master to prove them wrong. But he regretted it... they were now leaning into a kiss!

Po closed his eyes, but then opened them again... he wanted to make sure they kissed, maybe they were going to back out... but by the looks of it, they weren't... the distance grew shorter, their faces closer, and his heart was about to get destroyed, when

"Sorry I can't!" She said. Po let out a big sigh of relief. Then he heard the rest of the conversation... they were pretending, he couldn't be happier now. He still had a chance with her. That is if the goat prediction was correct.

**Yes, I know, short chapter... But the rest of the story couldn't fit on this, sorry about that, but don't worry, the next chapter has a lot on it, it might be the last one, idk for sure... but I will update soon! Hope you like it and please leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it and hopefully it will be a little bit longer.**

**ENJOY! **

**(Oh and I don't know if it's last chapter or not, I don't think so though)**

Chapter 6

-Get out

Po and the rest were in the training hall, yet their minds weren't there. They were talking about Tigress… something they didn't do since if Tigress found out she would get mad at them, but this topic was irresistible.

"So what do you think was in the box Tigress didn't want to wear?" Monkey asked to no one in specific.

"Isn't it obvious, it's a dress" Viper replied. Each one of the guys mentally slapped themselves for no knowing, like Viper said, it was obvious.

"Who do you think they are going to pair her with?" Crane asked, Po suddenly felt tense, he didn't want to hear an answer besides his own name.

"I don't know, I don't think it went really well, the ladies were too… pushy on her, you know" Viper said,

"Yeah, if she ends up marrying a bad guy I wouldn't be surprised" Monkey muttered, Mantis snickered while Viper hissed at his commentary, but she knew it might be true. Po just clenched his teeth and continued punching.

"And in the looks category I don't think she did well either" Viper said, remembering her friend being embarrassed.

Monkey and Mantis chuckled. Viper just rolled her eyes, and continued practicing on the field of flames (or whatever the name is).

"So where were you Po?" Mantis asked him, getting tired of the heavy silence filling the room.

"I was… with my dad" Po stuttered, almost forgetting what he told Shifu.

"Come on Po, we know you are lying" Monkey insisted.

"Well, I was…"

"I AM NOT COMING OUT! I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!" They heard a shout, of course, coming from their feline friend. Curiosity made them immediately want to know what Tigress was complaining about. They stopped their actions and started to head slowly into the barracks.

"Tigress, I'm sure you don't look like that. Now, come out, its an order!"Shifu said.

"Ha! Now everything is an order!" Tigress shouted. The five started to go where Shifu was, and soon enough all of them were trying to encourage her to come out. Po shook his head.

"Guys, guys. Just let me talk to her" Everyone turned to look at him, what could he do that they couldn't? Viper however, knew that they both have soft spots for each other. But if it was simply because of their friendship she didn't wanted to draw conclusions.

They all looked at him but then let it go,

"Fine Po, if you think you can convince her to come out then go ahead" Shifu stated, stepping aside, leaving a path for him to step forward. Po did so, then before knocking on the door, he turned back to them and shrugged.

"Huh... actually, can I talk to her... in private?" He asked. Everyone raised their eyebrows, but at the end, they ended up leaving Po alone in the barracks. He sighed. He knocked on Tigress's door.

"GO AWAY" She strictly said.

"Ti, its me, Po" Po answered softly. Tigress, who was leaning on the door, smiled. She looked at herself, she wasn't going to let Po see her in this awful outfit, therefore, she was not coming out.

"What do you want Po?" She asked him. Po leaned in the door,

"Tigress, you have to come out" He simply said.

"No Po, I look awful, I may not know a lot about fashion, but this just doesn't look right" She answered. Po smiled on the other side.

"Ok, let's make a deal, if you let me come into your room and let me see what you are wearing, and if I think it doesn't look good on you, then I will convince Shifu to cancel this whole matchmaking thing" He said.

"How are you planning on that?" Tigress questioned him.

"I have my ways" He answered, and he heard Tigress laugh in her room.

"Fine" She carefully opened the door, but she didn't step outside, but let Po come in. He did and then closed the door behind him. He look to where Tigress was standing, her head was looking at the floor, she looked like a kitten who was being yelled at.

But Po was staring at her... she looked beautiful. Viper was right, it was a quaint dress. Po thought the dress was going to be red or orange, but no. The dress was green with silver and yellow flowers wrapping on her waist. It went a little bit shorter to her ankles. She was wearing the same sandals she always wore for training. She also had a yellow flower on one of her ears. Her fingers were playing with the cloth of her dress.

Po couldn't believe she could look so different and pretty with just a dress. He felt as if he ran out of breath. His mouth was slightly opened, still looking at the tiger before her.

"I know, I look awful. Now can you convince Shifu to cancel this" She said, her tone was sad, even though it didn't really showed. Po just shook his head.

"Wrong"

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You look beautiful in that dress, the dress is graceful, crystalline and delicate, just like you" He said, just letting the words come out. Tigress widen her eyes at his compliments, her fur started to show some reddish blush on her cheeks. She put her hand over it, even though it just made it obvious.

"Ummm, t-thanks" Tigress stuttered. Po smiled.

"Ok, now you have to come out" He grabbed her paw and led her to where the rest were waiting, on the Hall of Warriors. Once they got to the entrance, Tigress stopped walking.

"Tigress, trust me" She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but... love? Maybe it was that, but maybe it was just friendship. But Tigress trusted him, so she followed him.

"Here she is!" Po yelled, drawing attention form her teammates, Shifu and the matchmakers, much to Tigress's dismay. Everyone dropped their jaw except for the matchmakers, who were expecting this outcome.

"Oh my Tigress! You look stunning!" Viper wailed in excitement. Tigress gave her a weak smile. The rest were still shocked.

"Po, are you sure that's Tigress?" Monkey asked, only to receive a low growl from Tigress.

"Po, I'm wondering, what did you do to Tigress?! How did make her come out?" Mantis asked, everyone turned their eyes to the panda, waiting for an answer. Po looked at Tigress, her eyes begging for him not to tell them. To their luck, two matchmaker interrupted them,one pulling them out of the hall, the other with Tigress.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take her with me, with that dress, she is going to have tons of dates!" The matchmaker said, giggling, grabbing the feline's arm. Tigress let herself be pulled, her eyes building rage.

"DATES!?" She yelled, before they closed the doors of the Hall. The guys turned to look at each other,

"A lot of blood is going to be lost" Mantis said.

"And is not going to be Tigress's" Monkey said, finishing the insect's statements. Po and Viper started to walk outside, but once they left the palace, they saw a lot of guys lined up to the hall... so they were going to be the guys whom Tigress is going to talk with... Po started to breath heavily, trying so hard not to faint. Tons of guys here, were good looking, ans sure, some of them seem like jerks, but still, there was a chance that one of them was perfect.. he only hoped it wasn't the guy who was now going...

it was a lion, he was well-build and really handsome. Po groaned, his luck couldn't have been any worse. He walked out of the palace, and opened the palace's door, to his dismay, there were even more guys outside waiting!

He groaned louder, now letting his frustration visible. He wanted them to go away, to run, to leave her alone, to know that Tigress is his, and only his...an mischievous grin soon appeared on his face... he _would_ make them go away...

**Well... now let's see what Po is going to do... on the next chapter! Oh and I will put what's going on with Tigress as well, oh and good luck on Valentine's day! You guys are awesome! I will update soon... and review!**

**-Peace out:) 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Did you know, that I have never been able to spell author on the first try? No, you didn't. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

-Sabotage for Tigress

Po was looking at all of the boys. He looked over the stairs, the line went all the way to the valley! He looked at each of them, they all looked like jerks. He couldn't believe it! How come they hadn't showed any interest of the tiger before? Well, he didn't care about it now. He was thinking on who would be the person who would set his plan in motion. He looked around and saw a goat, much like Lu-Shi's brother except his fur was darker and shinier, standing there. Po smiled and walked calmly to his side,

"So, you are also interested in dating THE ferocious Master?" Po asked his casually, the goat just nodded with a light chuckle.

"Of course, I mean, she is really hot" Po had to control himself from landing a punch on the guy's face, "And besides, if you date her, you would instantly become the most popular and rich guy in whole China! And all China would be jealous of you" The guy said with a smug grin on his face. Po forced himself to nod.

"Right, well, it looks like you certainly have a competition" He said, looking around pretending to be impressed.

"True, but I have a good chance, unlike you or other guys" He said, not trying to be offensive though, he was just stating what he believed. Po was now gritting his teeth tightly.

"Yeah, well, good luck and tell me if you need help treating that right arm" He responded walking away,

"Wait what?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, Master Tigress beat this guy, and the guys who even get on her nerves, well, they walk out with a broken arm" Po said calmly, as if this was a usual thing, the guy however, widen his eyes while fear started to make its way to his heart. Po smiled, then whispered,

"Well, that is if you are lucky enough for it to just be your arm" The guy swallowed,

"You know, I remembered that I already had a girlfriend… so bye!" The guy ran scared. Po was content, but there were still of guys there trying to make Tigress theirs.

He went to a large group of men and then said,

"Hey, I was told to inform you, that sadly, Master Tigress had already found some guy who 'captured her heart" Some of the guys there weren't convinced, "And told me to tell you that if anyone dares to question her_ totally_ real decision, then... Ummm, well, she didn't finished her phrase, but I think it was really bad" Po said with his most confident voice.

Lots of groans were heard and they all started to leave, the majority of them were extremely mad. Po sighed, but when he turned around, he saw that there were at least another 15 guys waiting in line, who either probably didn't heard him or just didn't believe him.

Po sighed, he knew there was an easier solution than lying and shooing them… he could tell Tigress…and he would. He started to slowly walk to the Hall of Warriors, where Tigress was probably interviewing or being the one who is being interviewed.

**With Tigress…**

She was dragged away by the matchmaker, she was this close** (imagine me holding my fingers really close**) to ripping the goat's arms apart. But she had no choice but to follow her rather than struggle.

She was lead to a table set for two people, it had a candle in the middle. Tigress was trying to resist the urge to 'accidentally' make the candle fall and set the whole thing on fire. But she didn't. But she didn't sit either, she just leaned to a wall, and when the matchmakers where going to order her otherwise, she just glared at them, leaving her alone.

She sighed, she knew that lots of guys would only be here because of her status, she knew that they would 'love' her mostly to make other jealous, or because of her looks, which honestly she didn't understand since she wasn't the most beautiful girl.

She heard the matchmakers talk to a guy, he had a deep and strong voice. But Tigress was not impressed by it. The guy started to walk to the room, he saw Tigress and smiled. It was a strong, very muscled-defined blonde lion. He went and leaned over the wall next to Tigress.

"So, I must say, you look really h- I mean, pretty" The guy said correcting himself. Tigress just narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Dishi" Tigress couldn't help but to break a smile, not because she liked the name, but it was just ironic that his name was 'man of virtue' when he was showing to be exactly the opposite.

Dishi was eyeing her. Tigress just wanted to punch him, but he knew that the matchmakers were watching her.

"So, what do you like to do?" she asked politely.

"Well, I like seeing pretty girls like you darling" He answered. Tigress just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whatever" She muttered.

"What do you like to do Tigress?" Dishi asked her.

"Is _Master_ Tigress for you. And I like practicing kung fu" She answered, wishing time could go faster.

"Well, besides that, I mean, what do you like to do besides that thing" Dishi asked her again, slightly annoyed.

"I like to um…" She started thinking on what she did outside of practicing, lately Po has been trying to teach her how to cook, and it was more fun than she actually expected it to be.

"I like hanging out with Po" She answered.

"That stupid panda? You got to be kidding me? And here I am thinking you would be a great concubine"

"Excuse me?" She grabbed his by his shirt and pulled him closer, immediately, Dishi seem to have shrunken in fear, intimidated by the feline; he expected her to say something about her not being in a relationship or something like that, but instead, she started threatening about something else.

"EXCUSE ME!? Po IS NOT a stupid panda! He is amazing, but of course you wouldn't know about it. Now get out and never come back, unless you want to see my claws leave marks on your face!" She snarled. Dishi only nodded, since he was afraid that if one more word came out of his mouth he would die… that and he had swallowed all his words and nothing was in his mind but fear.

Tigress let go of his shirt and he immediately got on his fours and ran away. She smiled, satisfied. No one was going to insult her Po… not while she could prevent it.

The matchmakers came stomping on her direction, and by the looks of it, they weren't happy.

"How dare you so that!?" They yelled at her, but Tigress was not going to apologize,

"How dare he insults the Dragon Warrior and even me!?" She replied, the matchmakers groaned frustrated,

"This is exactly why you are still single!" One of them yelled, Tigress was starting to extract her claws when Shifu came in… but Tigress was beyond mad, that single comment just stabbed her… even if she didn't show it.

"Please leave us" Shifu ordered, making them all go quiet and leave. Tigress looked at the ground, while Shifu sighed.

"Tigress, you can't be doing that to guys, but I bet you have a good reason… so give me that reason"

"He insulted Po" She whispered. Shifu just raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all?"

"He wanted me to be his wife, kind of, concubine to be precise… plus he was a show off, and a jerk" She said, Master Shifu just shook his head.

"Tigress, I will allow you that if something like that happens again, you can just order them to go, but don't go and do something like that, besides only 15 more of those and you are done, I heard there were more, but something happened that made them go" He said uneasily. Tigress smiled, glad and grateful to whatever made them go.

Shifu turned around and another guy came in…

She sighed,

'15 more Tigress, only 15 more…'

**Well, there you go! Hope you like it! Please leave your reviews! Also thanks to EnvyTheSkunk 'cuz she suggested some ideas, which made this chapter more interesting, so thanks! Anyway, I will update soon! **

**-Peace out!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! (PS: currently painting my nails, so if you see a typo please bare with me) Also, I got braces today, so um... any advice on what to eat? please?**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

\- Guys and Confessions

Tigress sighed,

"Next!" the next guy walked in, each one of his steps filled with confidence... just like the other 7 guys; unfortunately for them, they weren't going to walk out like that. Tigress had now decided to sit down, the guy did too.

She had head resting on her left hand.

"So, let me guess, you think I'm perfect, or I'm beautiful and you always had eyes on me but were too shy to say something" She said tiredly, repeating what the other boys had told her. The guy just shook his head,

"No, I think you are beyond beautiful, and that we were meant for each other!' he said, trying to grab one of her paws, but Tigress yanked it away.

"Rigghtt. I'm not interested, so please leave" The guy started to protest but she didn't hear anything about it,

"Next!"

"_how many others are left, 8 more. only 8 and"_

"Oh Master Tigress! Good news! More men had lined up, you are a quite popular and lucky feline!" the matchmaker said with a huge smile on her face, then started to walk away.

_'I don't feel lucky... more like, unfortunate' _She thought. Shifu came and stayed to watch. Tigress just sighed, now she couldn't make them leave, she had to actually socialize with the guys. She shivered at the thought.

The next guy was a cheetah, he went, took the chair, and pulled it next to Tigress's so they were side by side. Tigress just raised her eyebrows.

"So what do you like to do?" She asked.

"I like exercising, and running. Also painting" Tigress nodded, pretending to be interested in his words, while he was talking about his exercising plans and stuff, Tigress was considering telling Shifu that she had someone else in mind. until she felt a hand touch her knee. Tigress immediately took the hand and bend it, almost twisting it,

"Touch anything else, and that will be the last thing you will feel, got it" She growled. The cheetah gulped and nodded. She let go of his hand, leaving a red mark. The cheetah just left after that, fearing that the tiger might do something else and hurt him.

Tigress could see that Shifu just shook his head at the distance. She knew it was rather hopeless to watch her with boys, why? Because she was not a girl who could be 'wowed' at first sight, she wasn't the kind of girl who could be won easily, she wasn't the kind of girl who would swoon over a guy who gave her chocolates or flowers or nicknames or

She sighed dreamily. Po came in with a nervous look on his face.

The goats weren't letting him enter the hall of warriors unless he was going to talk with Tigress. And so he said that he was there to win her over. The goats just shrugged, but nonetheless let him pass.

Now that he was inside, looking at the feline wearing that beautiful green dress, he was breathless. he took a seat in front of her, immediately feeling relief that she was still single, but he was also trembling on the inside since he thought that his legs were going to break if he stood anymore.

"Po, what are you doing here?" she asked happily (probably the only moment she smiled since this matchmaking session started), part of her hoping he was here to tell her he was interested in her. Of course, she knew there was another motive, but it was still nice dream about it.

"Tigress, I need to tell you something really important" He whispered. Tigress nodded and leaned closer, their noses inches away. But not with the intention of kissing or anything like that (even though Tigress would love to), but to exchange a secret just for them to know.

"What is it?" Tigress asked, trying not to get impatient.

"Well, i talked with the Soothsayer"

"And what did she told you!? Wait, why were you even there?"

"Doesn't matter, the point, she told me...um... the guy. I mean, _the_ guy" Tigress widen her eyes realizing what Po was telling her,

"So who is it?!" She shouted, but cautious to keep her voice down to a whisper.

"Umm... how can I say this...it's ummm"

"Po, just tell me, how complicated can it be? It's just name"

"that's the thing... ok, first let me ask you something"

"Po, tell me" she said, now getting impatient,

"is quick! I promise, ok,so what if, hypothetically, it was... someone who you already know, and maybe are friends with, _best_ friends with?" Po asked nervously, Tigress gave a light chuckle,

"Po, what kind of question is tha..." She stopped mid-question, and looked at him, Po just nodded and shrugged,

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So, its you"

"Look Tigress, I know it might be awkward, but I didn't say it, it was the Soothsayer" He stopped and hesitated on what he was about to say "And I... I love you" He looked up and met her gaze, then his thoughts snapped, he was talking to _**the **_Master Tigress! He quickly covered his face,

"Pleasedon'thitme!" He said very quickly, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Tigress was still digesting the facts... Po... he was the one, it all just seemed too good to be true, and she didn't like to be fooled with.

"Po, do not joke around" She said firmly and a little bit roughly.

"I'm not joking, I really do love you and the Soothsayer really did told me that" he said, not letting his guard drop because that might be when she could strike.

Again, she did not move, her mind was having all sorts of flashbacks and memories, it was thinking _'Oh hey, this is a nice moment to remember everything we did to be mean to him!' _Tigress gulped, her eyes focused again on the panda covering his face. She smirked, he really thought she was going to hit him.

She took his paws, and with the touch, the panda yelled, attracting the attention from the matchmakers and Shifu. Tigress shushed him and put a paw on his mouth, then once he quieted down, she rested her paw on his cheek.

"Po, calm down, I'm not going to rip you to shreds if that's what you are thinking" She said, soothing the panda. Po calmed down, but not fully, since he hadn't heard a reply from the feline,

_'She probably will say that she just likes me as a friend' _Po thought sadly.

"Po, I love you too...don't make a big deal out of it though, it doesn't mean I will be any softer on you" She said with a playful grin, but her eyes were saying that she was being serious. Po just nodded, the smell of her was entering his nostrils, intoxicating him, that's when he noticed they were still pretty close to each other, and without thinking, he leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers. Tigress widen her eyes but smiled; then kissed him back.

The matchmakers who were watching, started giggling and cheering, they could finally get away from the feline. However, a red panda was also watching... his ear twitching, and his eyes blinking repeatedly making sure this wasn't just an illusion. His breath was taken away so he just stood there watching the scene, too paralyzed to yell at them.

Po and Tigress broke apart, their cheeks still having red bushes on them.

"And Po"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what? For loving you? For completing your life? For making you happy? For" Tigress laughed,

"I was going to say for getting me out of this matchmaking thing, but sure, that too" Tigress replied with a chuckle.

They both stood up and started to leave, hand in hand, but before fully disappearing, you could hear Tigress's voice "Oh and I have a boyfriend now, so you can all go now.. and do me a favor and never return" Then she kept walking with Po.

Po just laughed,

"What?" Tigress said, shoving him with her shoulder,

"Nothing" He said, his eyes pointing to where the matchmakers where, Tigress rolled her eyes,

"Oh shush" She then firmly pressed her lips on his, letting her cheeks be wrapped by his warm paws. She purred into the kiss, her tail swishing from one side to another, thinking that maybe Soothsayer and the future weren't so bad after all... not if they involved her panda at least.

**Mmmm, well, I wasn't sure how to end it... so bare with me. Anyway, hoped you guys like it and review! (3-4?) Thanks again for all of those who reviewed and Favorited and followed! New stories coming soon! Thanks and see you soon, until then**

**-Peace out:)**


End file.
